bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta (character)
Bayonetta is the eponymous main character and protagonist of the Bayonetta series. She is a coquettish and mysterious Umbra Witch who possesses remarkable talent for the bullet arts. After a 500 year slumber in a coffin submerged at the bottom of a lake and awakening without any memories apart from her status as a witch, Bayonetta fights to find the truth about her past. With the help of Rodin, her demonic informant, weaponsmith, and proprietor of The Gates of Hell bar, she is hounded endlessly by hosts of angels along the way. Bayonetta After slumber at the bottom of a lake in a sealed casket for 500 years, Bayonetta is awoken by being discovered by Antonio Redgrave. She is promptly attacked by the Hierarchy of Laguna and takes off into battle instincitually. Despite being able to defeat them, Antonio is killed as his son, Luka, watches from a distance. Bayonetta flees the scene, making Luka believe that she is responsible for his father's death. Suffering from amnesia with no memories of her past save for her name and her abilities and duties as an Umbran Witch, Bayonetta spends the next 20 years in search of her forgotten memories with only a single clue as a place to start: the gem stone she wears in her Umbran Watch being a set of two that make up the "Eyes of the World". 20 years later, Bayonetta has found herself two contacts to aid in her quest to recover her memories. Enzo, a black market information broker who searches for information in exchange for money and Rodin, a demonic weaponsmith who provides Bayonetta with all of her weaponry. After a skirmish at a graveyard, Bayonetta is ambushed by a crashing plane and is confronted by a mysterious woman. The stranger claims to know her from her past and displays similar abilities in combat. The pair fend off some more angels together, but the mystery woman vanishes before Bayonetta can ask her more. Shortly afterwards, Rodin supplies her with Scarborough Fair which become her preferred weapons of choice and Enzo tells her of a clue her has discovered. The second gem of the Eyes of the World was recently put up on the black market at a ridiculous price and Enzo was able to track down where it was being sold from. With this information in hand, Bayonetta sets off for the isolated European town of Vigrid. Once in Vigrid, she realises that the town is aligned closer to Paradiso than any other that she has come across, causing angels to hunt her down in huge numbers. She also meets Luka, now a journalist, who is still trying to get the proof he needs to show she killed his father. Bayonetta also encounters the mystery woman multiple times in combat, who she remembers is named Jeanne and appears to be working with the Laguna for reasons unknown. Bayonetta also encounters the Cardinal Virtues of the Laguna and defeats them one by one as they challenge her to battle. She gradually learns that they are all working towards a similar goal relating to Jubileus, The Creator and that it has something to do with one of the last Lumen Sages. These small snippets lead to more and more of her past life coming back to her. During her travels, Bayonetta encounters a young girl named Cereza who mistakes her for her mother, much to the witch's initial annoyance due to her dislike of crying children. However, she comes to grow an attachment to the child as they spend more time together, coming to fiercely protect her from any threat. After defeating Iustitia, Bayonetta advises that Cereza keep her Umbran Watch (which the girl says from a present for her birthday) close to her heart and to never lose it. Eventually, after learning that the Lumen Sage is on Isla Del Sol thanks to Luka's investigation of his own, Bayonetta, Luka and Cereza all head to the island by helicopter (and for a brief period, by missile). They are promptly ambushed by Jeanne again, who engages Bayonetta in a final clash. Bayonetta is able to win and bests her fellow Umbran Witch who then reveals the truth to her about her past. 500 years ago, the Umbran Witches and the Lumen Sages had a law that forbade the two clans from intersecting with one another. However, a child was born in violation of this law: Bayonetta. Despite being raised a black sheep amongst the Umbra, both Bayonetta and Jeanne were childhood friends and rivals before the inevitable war between the two clans destroyed them both. Jeanne also tells her that the gem Bayonetta wears on her watch is not the Left Eye as previously thought, but a vessel that was used to seal her away inside the casket for her own protection. Jeanne saves Bayonetta from an onslaught of missiles, apparently sacrificing herself in the process. Making her way up the Ithavoll Group building after Cereza disappears inside, Bayonetta finally encounters the Lumen Sage, Balder. He reveals that he is her father and has been planning the events of her travels for 500 years in order to ensure the ressurection of Jubileus. He tells her that the Eyes manifest within a person in their memories and that only by accepting the Eye's power within them will it be able to used. Bayonetta is the Left whilst Balder is the Right. They are actually the eyes of Jubileus and both were going to be used to trigger her ressurection before the clan war, but Jeanne's sealing ritual prevented it from being a success. Balder also reveals that Cereza is actually Bayonetta from the past, saying that she needed to see herself in order to restore her memories and awaken the Left Eye. Jeanne was brainwashed in order to lead Bayonetta to him, explaining why she was aligned with the Laguna. In a fit of rage after Balder seems to apparently kill Luka after revealing that Bayonetta was not responsible for killing Antonio, she engages in battle with her father. After a long fight, Bayonetta fires a bullet in the form of her mother's lipstick into Balder's head and kills him. Now that the fight is over, Bayonetta uses the power of her watch and Balder's window into the past in order to take Cereza back to her own time period. She encourages the girl that there is nothing she cannot do if she puts her mind to it and that she should always keep her treasure safe. Returning to the present, however, suddenly causes Bayonetta to reel over in pain as the last of her memories are restored. Because of her advice, Cereza never removed her Umbran Watch and this caused Jeanne's sealing ritual to fail. This means that she never lost her memories and the power of the Left Eye awakens. Luka, having survived Balder's attempt to kill him, can only watch in horror as Bayonetta's lifeless body is seized by a still alive Balder to ressurect Jubileus. Luckily, Jeanne also survived her battle. Having used Bayonetta's vessel to protect herself from the missile onslaught, the brainwashing of the Laguna was broken and she chases off after the rocket used to house Jubileus' statue on her motorbike. She manages to free Bayonetta from the statue just as Jubileus is ressurected and Bayonetta engages Jubileus in a final showdown to prevent the destruction fo the universe. After confronting the goddess' extraordinary powers, Bayonetta manages to summon Queen Sheba with Jeanne's help and punches the soul of Jubileus into the sun where it burns up. Both her and Jeanne destroy the remainder of Jubileus' statue as it falls to Earth and the pair stick together as they fall with it. Afterwards, Luka, Rodin and Enzo are all at a graveyard for Bayonetta's funeral, assuming that she was killed in the descent. However, their goodbyes are premature. The nun performing the ceremony is Jeanne in disguise and Bayonetta promptly bursts out of her coffin in order to engage the angels they had lured with the ruse. With a flower of rosemary in her hair, Bayonetta remarks that it signifies rememberance and that it now suits her. Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Bayonetta's description, according to the movie website (Rough translation): Witch Oki mystery to live in the modern world beyond the time of several hundred years. Use the unmatched mighty magic, although continued to fight the messenger from heaven, Including the reason, all of the feature is shrouded in mystery. Equipped with firearms in the hands and feet, and called out to shoot bullets at the same time as the blow The good at fighting art "Bullet Arts" transmitted to the witch clan, Also, "Wicked Weave" magic shoot pregnant the power of magic to the hair itself, Say devour one and all the angels to let manifested in this world a mighty beast. Bayonetta 2 With the reveal of the development trailer and E3 trailers, Bayonetta has been confirmed to return as the main character. The use of her original voice in the trailers also confirm Hellena Taylor reprising the role and the game being a direct continuation of the first game. She also has a new hairstyle, outfit, and weapon arsenal too. The story of the game or any specific details have not yet been released. Weapons Bayonetta See Weapons. Bayonetta 2 Love is Blue Bayonetta's new weapons of choice in the sequel are blue pistols called 'Love is Blue.' The name is potentially a reference to a classic song of the same name by Vicky Leandros. Unknown heel weapons Shown in the development trailer and E3 trailers, these new weapons appear to be blades that extend outwards from her feet similar to a whip whenever she uses a kick combo. They also appear to summon unique Wicked Weaves and glow red when attacking an enemy. Unknown Dual Blades In the E3 gameplay video, Bayonetta is seen using dual rapiers akin to the Shuraba. The blade almost appear as long thin Kukri knifes. They are very long and seemed facing downward when she is equipped with them. The wicked weaves used with this weapon are similar to Shuraba's but shaped more like the rapiers. Personality For most of the game, Bayonetta can be seen as a calm character whose approach to her deal with Inferno is one of casual disregard. Often treating her weapons as mere tools to get the job done, save for her favourite set of guns, she appears to enjoy her situation. She rather enjoys fighting angels in a playful yet brutal manner and she maintains her cool even when up against powerful angels such as the Auditos. At the beginning of the game she comes off as callous and nonchalant towards the other characters, though later on she becomes much more caring and concerned for their well-being (seen in one instance after she claims not to care much about children, but becomes attached to Cereza). She cares about her clan deeply the more she remembers, coming to despise her father for influencing the Witch Hunts. She tends to enjoy using her sexuality as a means to an end in more instances than not, especially when it comes to teasing Luka by scaring him or by sensually playing with him. Appearance Bayonetta Bayonetta is portrayed as a beautiful young woman who possesses a slender yet rather curvaceous and tall figure like other Umbra Witches in her clan. She has black hair wrapped into a beehive-like hairdo and gray eyes; also, she has a mole located at bottom of her left cheek close to her lips. Her main attire is composed of a skin-tight suit made out of her hair that has a rose design on the abdomen as well as long white gloves, black and gray heels and thin, gold chains; she also wears glasses that have the design of butterfly wings close to the lenses, three small belts strapped on each arm, and a pair of gold, cat-shaped earrings. She wears an Umbra Watch over her bust that contains red jewel previously thought to be the Left Eye. Four metal symbols are attached to her hair, three of them are the shape of the crescent moon, the other is the symbol of the Umbra Witches; also, Bayonetta has a hair ribbon wrapped around her hairdo that extends down to to her legs covered in demonic language. At the end of the game, she wears a rosemary flower in her hair. Bayonetta also has alternate outfits that can be bought at the Gates of Hell. Some outfits are composed as Umbran Elegance, which only appear when activated and when using the weapon related to the elegance (Durga, Kulshedra, Odette, Lt. Col Kilgore, and Sai Fung). Others can be worn using the Super Mirror once that, and the individual costumes are bought. Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Bayonetta's appearance in Bloody Fate is very similar to her appearance in the first game with a few slight differences. Her earrings have changed to golden crescent moon shapes with red jewels at their tops and the medallions hanging from her 'sleeves' of hair have been removed. The black pattern around her wrists has also changed to a simple ring of black and and the extra loop of leather above her shoes has been removed as well. Apart from these changes, she still retains her former outfit's major features. Bayonetta 2 In the sequel, Bayonetta retains the use of a skin tight black suit, though the designs of the previous suit have been altered. The gold chains have been removed and silver jagged patterns resembling roses and thorns are placed along her thighs and stomach. Her gloves have also changed, with a Renaissance-style flair added onto each wrist. The backs of her legs feature a diamond pattern down to her heels that expose her skin. The former 'sleeves' formed by her hair have now formed a cloak that drapes over her shoulders with points on either side. Both the cloak's medallion decorations and her earrings have changed to form a blue triangle-like pattern with hexagons, and inside these hexagons contain a shape resembling the Triforce from the Legend of Zelda franchise. The team mentioned how the suit is supposed to look like leather, but the E3 trailer confirms that it is still spun out of her own hair when she uses her Wicked Weaves and summons Infernal Demons. Her glasses are of a new design based upon the imagery of rosemary and her Umbran Watch now hangs from a chain on her chest. The biggest noticeable change to her, however, is in her hairstyle. As opposed to a Beehive-style hairdo, she now has cut her hair shorter than in the previous game. Abilities Bayonetta Bayonetta has unprecedented skill for the Bullet Arts and shows near mastery of a new weapon whenever she picks it up. She is a highly proficient combatant, able to effortlessly slay the many angels sent to kill her and even defeat the Audito without exerting much effort. She has even bested Jeanne in combat on several occasions. She also possesses immense superhuman strength and endurance, shown on numerous occasions of being able to kick a building and send it flying like it weighed nothing, send a crashing satellite flying with one hit, throwing around opponents as big as Fortitudo (then proceeding to rip off one of his dragon heads) and being hit head-on by a building and only staggering back slightly. Bayonetta has superhuman speed and agility, performing somersaults, backfilps, etc with ease. She also appears to be extremely perceptive, able to dodge attacks from all directions through anticipating her enemy movements in battle. Like other Umbra Witches, Bayonetta can use Witch Time, Witch Walk (the ability to walk on surfaces during full moons), Wicked Weaves, Torture Attacks and Beast Within (the ability to change into animals; a panther for speed, a bird for temporary flight and bats to avoid attacks). If facing against larger opponents like the Audito, Bayonetta is able to unleash a "Serious Mode". Now with long flowing hair from her hairdo rather than her sleeves, she is able to unleash a Wicked Weave with every attack she performs and cause immense damage to her foes. With the Climax Brace equipped, Bayonetta is able to use "Serious Mode" permanently. Bayonetta also showcases other abilities that are not used in regular combat. In "The Broken Sky", she is shown to have a cryokinetic ability while in Witch Time by molding rainwater into a spear then blowing on it to freeze it. In "The Lumen Sage", after she defeats Balder, she shows the ability to travel through time by bringing Cereza back to her proper timeline (though probably through similar means as Balder did since she uses a window that he had in his tower as a doorway). She can also enhance and hotwire vehicles with her magic, seen when she uses her middle finger to hijack a motorcycle and make it reach amazing speeds. If she is crushed by the Golem in its ball form (or any other large ball-shaped object), she will be comically flattened, and will lose a very small bit of health. It is very likely that she has the ability to do this to herself in order to reduce the pain and impact as any of the angels crushed by the Golem's stay 3D and take a lot of damage. Bayonetta 2 In Bayonetta 2, Bayonetta's mastery of the Bullet Arts has improved. With new movements and attacks to accompany her, her combat style has become more violent and fast-paced, the speed of her various flips and movements having increased compared to her exploits in Vigrid. She is also able to fire more bullets during her attacks and through more of her guns at once towards the enemy. Bayonetta has also obtained the power of the Umbran Climax. When activated, which requires a full magic gauge to do so, she is able to use Wicked Weaves for all of her attacks for the duration of her magic gauge being used, similar to her use of "Serious Mode" against the Auditio. The damage and range of her attacks increases and she is able to fully manifest the Infernal Demons as finishing attacks against her foes. Attacks Wicked Weaves In addition to her guns, Bayonetta can manipulate her hair with demonic arts to achieve several superhuman feats using the power of Madama Butterfly. Her form-fitting black catsuit is actually made from her hair; when using her hair for attacks or effects, she is momentarily unclothed with her intimate regions obscured by whirling weaves of hair. When she jumps, she can create butterfly-like wings on her back that allow her to float for a short amount of time. While fighting her opponents she can use her hair to pummel enemies with weaves shaped like giant fists and high-heeled shoes of Madama Butterfly. In Bayonetta 2, a new variant of the Wicked Weaves were introduced. Called 'Infernal Weaves, '''Bayonetta is able to fully manifest demons like Malphas and Madama Butterfly as finishing moves in her attacks whenever she has activated Umbran Climax. Climax Attacks When Bayonetta has beaten certain powerful enemies into submission, she can summon monstrous attacks with an ancient chant that calls an Infernal Demon from Inferno to destroy her opponents. Depending on the opponent and chant, different demons will come to her aid. Torture Attacks When she has obtained enough magic, Bayonetta can torture the angels she faces by summoning various cruel devices that were once used on Umbran Witches in the Witch Hunts. Examples of the devices used include guillotines, iron maidens, wooden horses and hanging chain bear traps. In ''Bayonetta 2, her repetoire of torture includes spike trap cages, a redesigned bear trap and a treadmill that leads to a wall of spinning blades. Gallery Appearances in Other Media ''Anarchy Reigns ''Main article: Anarchy Reigns Bayonetta appears as a playable character in the game Anarchy Reigns (Max Anarchy in Japan), an online beat 'em up developed by Platinum Games and published by Sega. *Bayonetta Profile on the Anarchy Reigns Wiki ''The Wonderful 101 Bayonetta, Jeanne, and Rodin appear as secret unlockable playable characters in The Wonderful 101. Trivia *The director of the game, Hideki Kamiya, stated once in an interview that Bayonetta was influenced by and evolved the first ''Devil May Cry game. ..."it’s been eight years since DMC1, so of course I wouldn’t create a game that hadn’t progressed from those days! Of course, if there hadn’t have been DMC, there wouldn’t be Bayonetta, which has evolved from DMC." **Hideki Kamiya was also the director of the first Devil May Cry game, hence many references to the Devil May Cry series throughout the game including Dante's parents, Eva and Sparda, known as "The legendary Dark Knight" in the description. *When Bayonetta says "Let's rock, baby!", she is making a reference to Enrique from Death by Degress, who says this in the intro of the first game, and Dante in the first Devil May Cry game. *Bayonetta has claimed to be fond of stuffed animals. *Bayonetta is voiced by veteran voice actress Hellena Schmied (a.k.a Hellena Taylor). *There has been constant talk, some to a comical degree, that she holds an uncanny resemblance to American J-Pop artist Angela Aki, as well as former Alaskan governor Sarah Palin. *Bayonetta's "Old" outfit is different from the other Umbra Witches. This is either because she was more powerful in training, because she was raised like a black sheep since she is a half-breed, or because of her rebellious personality. *When you unlock the Lost Chapter, Bayonetta makes a pose similar to Trish's in the Devil May Cry logo. *Bayonetta's story bears similarities to that of Nero from Devil May Cry 4. Both were manipulated by white-garbed men acting as the leaders of a seemingly holy religious group. After defeating their manipulators in battle, both were used to awaken a powerful, statuesque being regarded as a deity. Both were subsequently saved by a white-haired, red-clothed person they regarded as a rival, and both proceeded to destroy the entity they helped revive. *In a scene during Chapter III, Bayonetta surfs in a wave of lava on the back of a angel and says "Dancin'-a-go-go, baby!", which is a reference to Viewtiful Joe, another game from Hideki Kamiya. *Bayonetta's watch contains the numbers 14111219. It represents the year/month/date of Bayonetta's birthday, which is December 19, 1411. *The opening scene of the game shows the Umbran Elder informing Father Balder and Bayonetta's mother of the punishments for their crimes, and she states that the "impure child" must be kept away from the dark arts of the Umbra Witches. However, as the daughter of both Umbra Witch and Lumen Sage, it can be assumed that Bayonetta had the capability to become either, though it is likely that Balder convinced her to become a witch so as to take the role of the Left Eye of the World, fueling her rebellious behavior against the elder witches. Another hint to her neutral potential is her ability to use "Light Speed" (the specialty of the Lumen Sages) during jump/react phases (i.e. when she fights Jubileus, she is able to do unusual shifting jumps). *Bayonetta's ribbons are shown to be extremely long, wrapped through her hair and hanging down; however, when she gives Cereza a ribbon to use for her Umbran Watch, it shows no sign of her hair falling loose or of the main ribbon being disturbed. *Bayonetta's ability to weave her black magic through her hair is probably a reference to an old European belief that women with long hair were more likely to be targeted by incubi, which later evolved into the idea that witches used their hair in magic. *When playing as Jeanne, her white outfit, similar to Bayonetta's black, can be unlocked as the "Formal" Couture Bullet. It can be assumed from this that Bayonetta's outfit is indeed a formal version of what an Umbra Witch would wear. *If you watch Bayonetta's shadow, you can see Madama Butterfly. *In the cutscene before fighting Fortitudo in the colosseum, Bayonetta says "Flock off, feather-face." In the first Devil May Cry, Dante says the same thing to Griffon before fighting him. *When in certain Boss Battles, Bayonetta's hair will unravel itself from her forearms and hang below her knees. In his commentary, Hideki Kamiya calls this her "Serious Mode" and mentions that this was one of the tested basic designs for the character, but was rejected because the hair would cloak the figure. During playthroughs, developers realized that Bayonetta has a hard time fighting big bosses with her usual attacks and thus, Serious Mode was born, where every attack creates a Wicked Weave; the older character design was then reused to spice the scene up. *Bayonetta's hair ribbons are covered in a demonic language; when translated, it reads 'Bayonetta' over and over again. *When in Beast Within form, a trail of black roses and skull-headed flowers are left wherever Bayonetta runs. This is seemingly a reference to Okami, where, depending on how fast Amaterasu is running, grass or flowers bloom in an identical manner. *Hideki Kamiya explains in an interview that he wanted a British accented voice actor for Bayonetta, because witches were more of an European myth. *December 19th of 2011 marked Bayonetta's six hundredth birthday. *In his commentary, Hideki Kamiya mentions that at some point in development a teenage version of Bayonetta was present in the game, linked to an older version of Magic Gauge - the Gauge used to replenish with time, and if the player would use up all the orbs, Bayonetta would morph into this teenage version of herself. When the way Magic Gauge works was changed, teenage Bayonetta was dropped too. *In the game, you can never see Bayonetta without her glasses. In one of the cutscenes she does take them off, but her face remains off-camera. In his commentary, Hideki Kamiya mentions that one of the developers once said: "For Bayonetta, her glasses are like her underwear: never let yourself be seen without them". *If Bayonetta shoots idly at a wall, she will start writing her initials and hearts with the bullets. *When Bayonetta draws on Luka's face, she draws the circle similar to that of Amaterasu from Okami on his forehead, along with whiskers and an animal mouth. *In the second cutscene of "The Vestibule" Bayonetta already has Scarborough Fair on her heels before she actually gets the weapons. *When Bayonetta shot out her lipstick bullet at Balder, the way you get to control it is similar to how you control projectiles in Heavenly Sword. *Bayonetta's ability to transform into a crow and panther, are similar to a concept in Okami that had Amaterasu transforming into a dolphin and falcon - although unlike Bayonetta, the idea did not appear in the final version of Okami. *When the player is in the "out of body" state, the taunt is different and Bayonetta will shout: "You've been naughty!" *When Bayonetta falls out of the level she will lose some health, however if Bayonetta falls having no health (just one more hit to die) she will not lose health which means that is impossible for Bayonetta to die by falling (this is also true for Jeanne). *Bayonetta was going to be included in the Sega crossover kart-racing game Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed as a playable character, but according to a forum post from the developers, she was scrapped because the developers had trouble trying to keep her in-character without the ESRB/PEGI rating potentially going up. *Bayonetta's voice actor in the anime movie, Atsuko Tanaka, also shares her voice with Trish from Devil May Cry. *In Bayonetta 2, she still has the same taunts she had in the first game. It is unknown if there are different taunts for her other weapons. Just like the first game, these taunts still put her enemies into a berserk rage. *It is possible that the The Masked Lumen Sage is Bayonetta herself, this is because Bayonetta is half Umbra and Half Lumen, and she is able to summon the Infernal Demons do to the fact that this is an powerful technique used by Umbra Witches. It seems likley that Bayonetta can use her Lumen power that she inherited from her father to summon, not only Infernal Demons but also The Angels Of Paradiso. *The hooded child at the end of the Bayonetta 2 trailer is maybe a younger version of Bayonetta, this is because the mysterious child wears gold ornaments with the same designs as the jewelry Bayonetta wears. It is also possible that the hooded child is Cereza a few years after the events of the first Bayonetta game. *Strangely, Jubileus, The Creator roughly represents Bayonetta, especially regarding Jubileus' wearing what seem to be Bayonetta's butterfly glasses, similiar hairdo, clothing style and something similiar to Bayonetta's Umbran Watch on her chest *Her intolerance of crying babies and cockroaches is referenced in The Wonderful 101, when one of the later bosses calls the titular superheroes "crying baby cockroaches". *She is the final boss in The Lost Chapter: Angel Slayer. Quotes *''"I'm sorry. I forgot to mention one of the reasons I hunt your kind. You're much too ugly not to put out of your misery."'' *''"You know, you're not nearly so ugly when you're screaming."'' *''"Yours is a face only a mother could love, and one I could never forget. If only I could remember where from..."'' *''"I'm not much for the talkative types. How about we have a little fun, instead? You did plan on having fun with me, right? There'll be plenty of time for pillow talk afterwards."'' *''"Bugger! And I didn't make any time for pillow talk."'' *''"Hello there, Cheshire!"'' *''"How odd. You seem to know where I'm going before I do. Yet you don't seem to know how to drive a car in a straight line."'' *''"Oh my!! That was bloody amazing!"'' *''"If you get in my way, I will...how do the Americans put it? Oh, yes. 'Bust a cap in yo ass!'"'' *''"I feel like a fucking celebrity in this town."'' *''"Don't worry. It's always scary the first time you see them."'' *''"Now, where are my new best friends? I suppose one of them is an adult, so they should be okay."'' *''"You're absolutely delusional! If I leave her, he'll never shut up about it. And his whining is twice as irritating as anything the child could muster!"'' *''"Cereza, my dear, watch and learn."'' *''"So, where was I? Oh yes, your kind invitation. I do hope you've prepared dessert as well!"'' *''"Oh, what a lovely tea party! And dancing, too!"'' *''"If there's two things I hate in this world, it's cockroaches and crying babies! Well, a crying baby cockroach would be truly terrible... So don't you dare cry'' *''"Tentacles! Why did it have to be tentacles?!"'' *''"You know the rules: no cockroaches or crying babies."'' *''"Where the hell am I? I'd better have got frequent flier miles for that flight."'' *''"Juu'nen hayain dayo!"'' *''"As long as there's music, I'll keep on dancing."'' *''"I can't help it if I like the little outfits. The toys are nice, too."'' *''“When you love something, never lose it. Understand, little one? You must keep it safe, close to your heart.”'' *''"Put your foot down, Cheshire! I'll take care of our little pest problem." '' *"I've seen a girl without a lipstick, but a lipstick without a girl? Most curious, isn't it, Cheshire?" * "Come now, Cheshire...look at me. Do I look like I have any interest in children? Now making them...well, that's another story." * "Do you naughty little angels deserve a good spanking?!" * "Don't fuck with a witch." * "No one said you could touch!" Taunts *''"Your halo is mine!"'' *''"Bring it!"'' *''"You want to touch me?!"'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"I've got a fever, and the only cure is more dead angels!"'' *''"Lets dance!"'' Character Relationships *Jeanne - Childhood friend/Former rival/Clan sister *Cereza - Younger self *Luka - Ally/Possible romantic interest *Balder - Father *Rosa - Mother *Rodin - Informant/Merchant *Enzo - Informant Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2